Insulation displacement connectors (IDCs) are configured to electrically connect one or more electrical cables to a complementary electrical component, such as a printed circuit board. For instance, insulation displacement connectors include at least one insulation displacement contact having a mating portion configured to be mate with the complementary electrical component, and a cable piercing end that is configured to at least partially receive an electrical cable. Electrical cables typically include at least one electrically insulative layer and an electrical conductor that is disposed inside the electrically insulative layer. The insulation displacement contact of the insulation displacement connector is configured to pierce the outer layer of insulation of the electrical cable so as to make contact with the electrical conductor, thereby placing the electrical conductor in electrical communication with the complementary electrical component. Insulation displacement connectors can be desirable, as they allow for connection to an insulated cable without first stripping the electrical insulation from the conductor.